ninjago_fan_shipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Greenflame (KaiXLloyd)
Greenflame is the romantic ship between Kai Ninjago and Lloyd Garmadon. The ship stemmed from the close relationship between the two during screen time together. The name comes from the fact that Kai can make flames, and Lloyd has green power. The creator of Greenflame is currently unknown (possibly MayLovesAkidah). Greenflame is currently the most popular ship in the Ninjago fanbase. You are able to find LOTS of Greenflame. ☀https://www.wattpad.com/search/greenflame /////////// This is write by someone different. Greenflame is a ship curated for the two characters from Ninjago Lloyd and Kai, the two characters are extremely close in the TV show and there are certain parts in the actual show were there are Greenflame moments. Some people enjoy this ship and shipped it since the start, whilst others don't, this is because in the series characters like Skylor and Harumi are introduced as their "live interests" The ship name Greenflame is associated with their elements. But first who created the ship name... No one realy knows to be honest, as far as people know the ship name was used by someone and everyone else started using it. Now for the actual name, the word 'green' is talking about Lloyd and his elemental color being the color green. The word 'flame' comes from Kai's elemental power as he is the Master of Fire. Why do people actually ship these two characters? People ship Greenflame for multiple reasons, but I will talk about two. Season 1 the season when all the ninja are introduced and when we see the first glimpse of Greenflame, this was shown when Kai found his true potential, it's a coincidence how when Kai got his true potential it was because of guess who... Lloyd. In the episode Kai had the choice of either getting a fang blade or saving Lloyd, in which he had chosen to save him from the rising magma. Another example of Greenflame is season 5 I could say alot about Greenflame in this whole season so many Greenflame moments, it was amazing except when Morro took over Lloyd's body... Anyways in the first episode of the season Kai tells Lloyd something that will warm you heart, promising to protect Lloyd as he had no close family at the moment. This tell us the shippers that they have a very strong and beautiful bond. Probably being the second closest bond first possibly being Jay and Coles bromance, throughout the season Kai is upset and wants to save Lloyd from Morro, isn't that cute. Therefore, this tells us that if the curators of Ninjago wanted to they could have made Greenflame an actual ship or couple. Proof * Kai and Lloyd are very close * When Lloyd was possessed by Morro, Kai was the most worried about him. * Kai promised to take care of Lloyd after Garmadon was cursed. * Lloyd is green, and green means gay :D * Kai was glad that Lloyd got his powers back in Green Destiny. Trivia * The storyboards for Lego Ninjago are pretty great and I recommend you check them out if you have the chance. Category:Lloyd and Kai Category:Kai Category:Lloyd Category:Creator of The Ship Category:Yaoi Category:KaixLloyd Category:Cancer